callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
BMP-2
The is a tracked, Russian-designed, amphibious Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The BMP-2 is first seen in the level "The Coup", with the car transporting the player to his execution travelling behind one as it delivers troops to a location in the city. They are then encountered frequently in the level "Shock and Awe" trying to shoot down the player's CH-46 Sea Knight transport. One patrols the village where Khaled Al-Asad's safe-house is located in "Safehouse" and it posses little or no threat to player because it is easily destroyed by friendly Havoc. During the level "All Ghillied Up" it was part of a large patrol group the player must navigate past. They play their most significant role during the level "All In", where the player must destroy several attacking BMPs along with their troop complements. BMPs in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare can be destroyed by a single C4 placed directly on them ("All In"), two direct RPG-7 hits ("All In"), two grenades from the Mk 19 on the Sea Knight ("Shock and Awe"), or a Javelin missile ("Safehouse" and "All In"). They can also be seen near the end of "Game Over", where if the player wanders too far forward on the bridge, they will be decimated by a BMP-2. Using a smoke screen is advised in-game, and will prevent the BMP from shooting the player before they can plant C4. Destroyed BMPs also serve as scenery and cover in some levels, both in single and multiplayer games. Also, it should be noted that BMP-2 uses different camouflages in the mission The Coup and in other missions. In the mission, The Coup, BMP-2s have Desert camouflage, while in all others they have Woodland camouflage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, while most enemy armor consists of BTR-80s, a BMP can be seen in the Kazakhstan airbase in "Cliffhanger", where it will fire at Roach if he wanders too close to the tower area during the blizzard, and also arrives and fires on Roach and Soap if the player stays too long near the hangars after being compromised by Petrov. The BMP will only fire its machine gun and not its main gun. A solitary BMP-2 can be seen supporting the ZPUs in Northern Virginia in "Exodus". Also, an easy to miss BMP can be seen in the level "Team Player", providing support for OpFor Troops. It is slowly roving down a walkway and will being taken out by a Mobile Gun System named Bugs. Destroyed BMP-2s can be found in the multiplayer maps Wasteland and Underpass, and in Special Ops mission Hidden. Gallery BMP-2 The Coup CoD4.png|BMP-2 in "The Coup". BMP-2_All_Ghillied_Up_CoD4.png|A BMP-2 in "All Ghillied Up". Patrol All Ghillied Up CoD4.png|A BMP-2 patrol. BMP-2 side view All In CoD4.jpg|A BMP-2 in "All In" BMP-2_Team_Player_MW2.png|BMP-2 in Afghanistan. BMP-2 1 All In CoD4.png|Before being hit by an Javelin missile. BMP-2 2 All In CoD4.png|After being hit by a Javelin missile. BMP-2 Cliffhanger MW2.png|In "Cliffhanger". BMP-2 Exodus MW2.png|In "Exodus". COD4 BMP2 Ultimatum.png| In "Ultimatum" Cod mw 2 MP Overgrown Destroyed BMP-2 .jpg Cod mw MP Overgrown Destroyed BMP-2 .jpg BMP-2 MW Game Over.jpg Destroyed BMP-2 Ultimatum MW.jpg| Destroyed In "Ultimatum" Destroyed_BMP-2_Wasteland_MW2.png|Destroyed BMP-2 in "Wasteland". Trivia * The BMP-2's in "All Ghillied Up" cannot be locked on and destroyed by the FIM-92 Stinger. es:BMP-2 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Armored Cars Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Armored Cars